The present disclosure relates generally to delivery systems for vitamins, supplements, therapeutic pharmaceutical compounds and other such active ingredients. In particular, edible delivery systems for active ingredients are described.
Known delivery systems for vitamins and other active ingredients are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, some users may have difficulty swallowing conventional active ingredient delivery systems such as pills or capsules. While there are some examples of conventional edible vitamins, these conventional edible vitamins may be difficult and unpleasant to eat, due at least in part to their size and dense chalky texture. Furthermore, the texture of non-aerated gelatin and pectin based vitamins may limit the amount of active ingredients that can be added.
Additionally, the active ingredients in known delivery systems may have a shorter shelf life than those in the delivery system contemplated herein, due at least in part to the effects of moisture, oxygen, light, heat and acidity on the active ingredients, and, the causing degradation of the active ingredients.
Finally, some active ingredients may have a strong salty and/or bitter taste. Known delivery systems for these active ingredients fail to overcome the bitter/salty taste, resulting in a delivery system that is unpleasant to eat.
Thus, there exists a need for edible delivery systems for active ingredients that improve upon and advance the design of known edible delivery systems for active ingredients. Examples of new and useful edible delivery systems for active ingredients relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.